Taming the dragon
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: Mary Poppins is sent by her friend, Flora, in a very important task in the Forbidden Mountains... The dangers are many, but one thing is certain: It will change the course of many lives...
1. The plan

**Just a though that came to my head another day... This crossover maybe is a little bit new... And it's random, just so you know! hahaha**

**This is the first time I write something longer that is not a parody with Maleficent, so please, be nice guys! She's really difficult to capture 'cause she have a very mysterious and reserved personality... (She doesn't appear in this chapter, but she will in future ones, so you'll be warned!) **

**I just realized this is the first long story that I do! yay! **

**The next chapter is already done, but I've decided I'll wait to see if people like it or not... If you like it, send me a review, and I'll put the next chapter! **

* * *

Once, in a long time ago, long before King Stefan and his beautiful wife reigned with wisdom and fairness, long before they had their precious daughter Aurora… Long before all the problems started to happen in that kingdom. Long before when all of Maleficent's problems were that three good fairies.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, those three damned bubbles of unrestricted joy and happiness, always trying to find a way to make the dark sorceress feel better. Was that their business after all? No it wasn't. Maleficent just enjoyed being on her own, taking care of her life, and, occasionally, pissing off the fairies by sending a frost, ruining Flora's nicest flowers. But she had never done anything considerably horrible to anyone. She was just a person not to be messed with; after all, she was very powerful, and known as someone who couldn't understand love or kindness.

But the fairies just refused to give up; they just didn't comprehend how someone could live without love. It must exist something that Maleficent liked, something that made her feel better, something that would awake her love for something, but what? What on Earth could make the sorceress be a better person?

"_We've tried everything, there's just no way we could bring Maleficent out of her shell" _Merryweather muttered behind her cup of tea.

Flora and Fauna paced around the room, thinking of new ideas… Something they never done before, but that was difficult… They've already tried everything; surrounding the Forbidden Mountains with rainbows and flowers, sending little animals to Maleficent's castle, and even once, leaving a little baby on her front door – of course an abandoned child would awake the mother instincts in any woman – but they were wrong, on the next day, Maleficent's raven, Diablo, visited the three fairies with a bloody message. They were wise enough to not send any living creature to her domains anymore.

It all got worse when the fairies looked upon Maleficent's future; she, in a not very distant future, would curse a baby to die in her sixteenth birthday… As if that wasn't horrible enough, it would be the daughter of the future King of their kingdom. Why, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather used to be the King's counselors for centuries, they served an infinity number of generations, and it wouldn't be different with this King… They would have to do something right now if they didn't want that to happen… They had to chance Maleficent once and for all if they had a little hope in having peace in the future.

"_Sometimes she looks like a child. A big spoiled child who refuses to behave"_ Merryweather spoke with herself, getting another cup of tea.

Suddenly Flora stopped to pace, causing Fauna to bump on her, but the first barely noticed that. She was heading towards Merryweather with a big smile on her face.

"_What did you say, my dear?" _she almost shook her sister's shoulders in her enthusiasm.

"_What? Well, I said that Maleficent looks like a child sometimes, but why is this so important?"_

"_It's very important Merryweather! I just had the most brilliant idea!"_ Flora said with a joyful laugh. The other two gathered around her, anxious to hear her plans. _"You said she looks like a child, so, what children need?"_

Fauna furrowed her brows, thinking, but Merryweather interrupted.

"_Just say it Flora! You know I don't like riddles!" _

"_We are going to give Maleficent a nanny!"_ Flora laughed more, surprised with her own creativity.

"_A nanny? Oh that's lovely!" _Fauna smiled, joining her hands and sighing _"Maleficent will finally learn to be better!" _

"_And what on Earth makes you think that this plan will work? She'll send her raven with the remains of whatever living thing we send to her! Like… She… have done… before"_ Merryweather said between stifled gasps.

"_But this time it will work! This time we are not going to send an ordinary person to her. We will send a fairy"_

"_A fairy?"_ Both gasped in amazement

"_But there's no nanny that's also a fairy! I've never heard of one"_ The younger sister said skeptically.

"_I know one, my dear!"_

Flora conjured a white mist from her wand, and in between the mist, an image of a beautiful young lady appeared; she had dark brown hair, held together by an elegant hairdo, covered by a little hat adorned with little red flowers, deep bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips. She was wearing some unusual dark blue coat with a matching skirt, and an orange scarf. In that moment she was sat in something that could be a cloud, and beside her stood an umbrella with a parrot shaped holder.

"_Oh, she's so lovely, Flora! Although a bit curious if I must say…"_ Fauna sighed looking at the mist.

"_Her name is Mary Poppins… We are very close, and I'm sure she will come if I call her." _Flora dissolved the mist and looked at her sisters for approval.

"_Well, let's pretend this plan works, will she accept to risk her life with Maleficent? And if she does, in which way she could help?"_ Merryweather was still skeptical about everything. That young lady just seemed too fragile to face Maleficent, and she didn't seem to have any power more than just be able to sit in a cloud.

"_Of course she will accept! She never refused any job before, and she's very powerful… She wouldn't be taking any great risk. About your other question dear, my friend Mary is the best nanny I've ever seen, she would teach Maleficent to be more humble and kind to others… She's very strict."_ Flora said in a way that ended the matter, and went to a desk to write a letter to her friend.

"_Flora, should we really treat Maleficent like a child? I don't think she would like to be treated like that…"_ It was Fauna's turn to object. She was afraid after all.

"_Don't worry dears, everything will be fine!" _Flora said, finishing her letter _"My dear friend Mary, it is my very wish to see you again, after those long years of absence. And I'm afraid your services are required for the good of the kingdom I live, I shall explain the rest for you when you arrive, just remember that your help here is needed and you are the only one who can fulfill this task with perfection, like you always do. My best regards, your friend, Flora."_ The fairy recited the letter before folding it in half, and heading towards the window, where she outstretched one arm and a white dove landed in her fingers. She then, attached the letter in the dove's legs and sent it into the air.

Flora knew it could be a deranged idea. She knew that her friend and even her and her sisters could be killed by Maleficent's wrath, but it was worth the try. Besides, she didn't know anyone who didn't like Mary Poppins, she was perfect! Everyone seemed to be amazed by her, and they used to like her right away. It couldn't be very different with Maleficent… That's what Flora though at least…

* * *

**So, that's it! I hope it works out! hahaha **

**Again, if you like my story, be kind to leave me a review! (if you don't like it, you can send me a review anyway! hahahaha) **

**thanks!**


	2. The arrival of Mary Poppins

**So, after a long time, here it is! Chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm actually quite proud of how I captured Mary's character in this chapter... I did watch the movie over and over again to be able to work with her, and I think I did a fair job :)**

**Also, I need to thank Halewyn's Lady for reviewing and BellatrixBlack12 for following and adding in your favorites! Thanks guys, chapter two wouldn't be up if weren't for you!**

* * *

It didn't take much time for the answer to Flora's letter to arrive; in the very form of Mary Poppins herself, who came knocking on the door of the three good fairies' castle, carrying her magical bag and her wacky umbrella, with an aristocrat and efficient look.

She was even prettier live… Her bright blue eyes seemed to shine with an energy that few people had, and while her figure seemed thin and even small, she looked strong and completely confident… The three fairies though with themselves as they gathered in the living room, sharing a hot cup of tea. But she definitely didn't look magical at all… She didn't have a wand, or wings, for God's sake! How Flora expected this common mortal girl to face a fearsome sorceress like Maleficent? Merryweather found herself lost in those thoughts while looking with amazement at the young woman. Well, she was pretty, and the stubborn fairy seemed to like her right away, - which was quite difficult to happen - but her only magical skill until now seemed to be arriving to their kingdom unbelievably fast…

"_So, Flora, until now you are being quite mysterious about whom I have to nanny"_ Mary sipped her tea looking directly at her friend. Something in her voice just provided the hint of someone extremely righteous and competent, without a single suggestion of malice or evilness. She looked quite severe, no doubt, but she was after all, a good person.

"_Oh yes, Mary dear, it isn't exactly nanny someone… It's uh…"_ Flora stuttered fiddling with her hands.

"_Not exactly nanny someone? But in your letter you specified that you needed my services. Well, I'm a nanny, and the only service I could offer is taking care of children. Although I fond rather curious __that you ask for such services"_ The woman spoke like a machine, without a single hint of doubt or concern.

"_Yes dear, I should explain it better to you"_ Flora took her wand and conjured her white mist, this time showing Maleficent, sitting on her throne, peacefully reading a book. _"This is Maleficent"_

"_Yes...?"_ Mary asked, with no fear or surprise of seeing the dark sorceress _"She looks rather old for my services"_

"_That's the point, you see... Maleficent is... evil"_

"_So I assumed"_

"_And we fear about the things she can do to people and to our beloved kingdom. She doesn't comprehend anything about love, or kindness or the joy of helping others, and we though you could be the perfect person to teach her those things, to prevent horrible things in the future."_ Flora dissipated the mist, her eyes still on Mary Poppins, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"_Why don't you go yourselves? Teach her those things"_ Mary was still impassive.

"_Well, Maleficent already knows us... And she... Let's just say we don't get along very much"_ The fairy started to fiddle with her hands again.

"_I see..."_ It was all that she said before getting up and grabbing her bag and umbrella again _"I'm sorry ladies, but I can't accept you offer. It was a pleasure seeing you all. I bid you a goodbye and my sympathies" _

The three good fairies looked at each other for a brief instant before thinking the same thing: she couldn't go. That girl was their only hope to prevent the horrible future events that would take place. They must stop her before it was too late.

"_Mary, wait!"_ Flora called from the living room. The nanny was already by the front door, ready to open it, when she turned with a cold expression on her face.

"_Yes, my dear friend?"_ She asked.

"_You can't go! It's absolutely necessary that you help us!"_ Flora pleaded, almost begging her.

"_I'm awfully sorry Flora, but I simply can't see where my help is necessary in this situation"_ Mary seemed to be slightly annoyed now.

"_But you see, you have strong powers... You can make people like you almost instantly, and that's a powerful weapon against Maleficent" _The shorter fairy spoke quickly, afraid that her friend would turn away and leave at any minute.

"_Putting like this it seems that you hope that I'll fight with that woman, in shiny armour and a sword..."_ The nanny sighed, tiredly _"But I don't do this... My job is to look after children, and teach them how to behave... And I don't have strong powers; that's utterly absurd, for heaven's sake!" _She didn't even seem to get flattered with her friend's compliment.

"_You must teach her, Mary. Teach her how to love, teach her how to have the gift of kindness, you must..."_

Mary Poppins raised her hand, stopping Flora. She knew that the fairy could be a little to... Passionate when talking about her goals, and she could go on forever if she wasn't stopped.

"_Now, you must use your senses... You are asking me to nanny an adult woman, and not just some woman. A woman who seems very unapproachable and powerful. It's not a matter of protecting my life, but a matter of sense; and this situation makes none!"_ The brunet seemed to end the conversation, and she turned away and grabbed the big handle of the door.

"_Please, Mary! You must try! You don't know in what danger you are putting our kingdom if you don't accept to go... Please, at least try"_ Flora, in a bold gesture, stood in front of the door, preventing her to go away. She knew how Mary hated that, but she had to stop her at any cost.

The nanny sighed once more, closing her eyes. She wasn't used to do anything different from her profession, and what Flora was asking was absolutely ridiculous! She knew that adults were different from children, and teaching an adult was much more difficult... Especially a woman who seemed so evil... Not that she was afraid, Mary Poppins were never afraid of almost anything... But that whole situation was entirely nonsensical, and even if she accepted the job, she knew that she would make no impact in that woman's life... She didn't have such a powerful influence on adults as she had with children. But still... It was Flora who was asking. Her friend from long years ago... And it was a job nonetheless. She must do what she thought it was right...

"_Alright, I'll try"_ Mary rolled her eyes, while her friend sighed in relief and held back her tears.

Fauna and Merrywather came into the hall as well, both with relieved expressions. Surely they were listening to the conversation, but maybe they thought about leaving the two alone, surely Flora could convince her friend to do the task, and they were right! She did convince Mary! Fauna was teary-eyed as well.

"_You have no idea of how this is important to us!"_ Fauna cried. She wanted to hug the nanny, but she controlled herself before.

"_I have a fair idea..."_ Mary smiled gently, seeing the honest tears of her friend's sister. She knew it was important to them, and she felt glad upon helping, in any way necessary.

"_Now, dear, come with me"_ Flora placed a gentle hand in the middle of Mary's back – for she was too short to reach for her shoulder – and lead her to the stairs.

Fauna and Merryweather followed closely as Flora lead Mary Poppins to one of the reading rooms. There was a tall window in the opposite wall from the door, and when the room was opened, it struck the four of them with the pinkish light of the sunset.

The four entered the room slowly, Mary looked at the beautiful landscape across the window; A stunning field of green grass, decorated with all sorts of trees and flowers. It almost looked like a real-life painting. The nanny had the strange feeling of being there before, not when she met Flora, but in a long time ago... She couldn't remember...

The horizon extended itself like it had no ending, but somewhere to the west the beauty was interrupted by a chain of dark mountains, where the sun seemed to be already gone. In the top of those mountains stood a gigantic castle, even bigger than the one she was right now, but it seemed to be completely decadent, some placed were in ruins, and that turned Mary a little depressed; how could someone live in that place? No wonder Maleficent was always planning something evil to do...

"_Those are the Forbidden Mountains... Maleficent lives in that castle..."_ The three good fairies looked at Mary with worry in their eyes, but the brunet seemed relentless on her choice.

"_Well, so I must get there before it gets dark, right?"_ Mary carefully opened the window and stood on the edge.

"_So you are absolutely sure you will do this?"_ Flora asked her nervously, playing with her hands as she always did when she was nervous.

"_Yes, Flora, I'm willing to help you"_ The nanny turned her head to face the three good fairies _"Very well, ladies... Now I think it's good bye"_ She smiled before opening her black umbrella.

"_Good bye, Mary Poppins, good luck"_ They all said, before an unexpected wind crossed Mary's body, and she was carried away through the air in the direction of the Forbidden Mountains.

"_Please, be safe..."_ Flora though with herself as the figure of her best friend slowly disappeared in the distance.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter two of a story that I have no idea of how to continue hahaha **

**I would really, really appreciate some ideas and suggestions, so if you have any, don't be shy in sending me a review!**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**


	3. The Forbidden Mountains

**Chapter three, my dear readers! The first encounter between Maleficent and Mary! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**My god, how difficult it is to describe places... I tried my best to describe Maleficent's castle and give the right tone to it, but I just didn't quite like it, I'm sorry for that... **

**So, how do you feel about Maleficent's reaction to Mary's visit? I tried so many different reactions, but I preferred to stick with her being cold and rather annoyed... After all, Maleficent just don't be completely mad at something until it's necessary for her to be... I don't know, she's so difficult to capture! **

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mary Poppins arrived at the Forbidden Mountains when the sun had set itself entirely, and, if it wasn't for the bright full moon, she wouldn't be able to see anything. She landed softly on the middle of the bridge that led to the main entrance of the castle; the place seemed even more terrible now that she had gotten closer… Everything seemed to be half destroyed and forgotten, the rocks that constructed the entire building were dark, and in every corner of every tower, a gargoyle seemed to be watching her intently, with fiendish eyes and a crooked smile.

Although the wind had ended when Mary had put her feet on the ground, she still felt a chill going down her spine when she looked up to the castle, took a deep breath, held her scarf closer to her neck, and stepped closer to the gigantic door, where she found something guarding it.

That something had the shape of a pig with bizarre humanoid characteristics; he walked on two legs, wearing something that resembled a medieval military uniform, and he carried some sort of axe. And although he seemed very unfriendly and dangerous, he was considerably shorter than Mary, which made her a little more comfortable with the situation… Surely he must have some senses, she would just have to talk to him and convince him to let her enter. "It will be easy" the woman thought with herself before taking a few steps closer to the guard.

"_Excuse me"_ She cleared her throat and spoke with strength in her voice. It was absolutely necessary to Mary to pass the feeling of security, even if now, she felt completely uneasy. _"I'm here to see Maleficent… My services are… Required here"_ She hoped that the guard didn't ask her too much questions. For the first time in her whole life, Mary Poppins started to ask herself what she was doing, and started to doubt of her good senses.

The guard lifted his head to look at the tall woman in front of him; when he met her bright, determined eyes, his already slow brain felt even more difficult to say something. It took some long seconds before he could find words to slowly answer her.

"_Uhh… Follow me"_ He turned around and led Mary inside the castle. She couldn't help but feel relived with the fact that the pig wasn't clever at all. Anyone could enter that castle with that kind of security...

The nanny followed the guard closely, looking nervously at her sides all the time. She had the strange feeling that she was always being watched in that place. And she hated it. Every corner was dark and cold, and she felt weaker and even sick, by the passing seconds.

They walked for some long minutes, passing through halls and stairs until finally they reached an area that resembled to a main room, where there was a large and deep pit, with two staircases that led to an upper area where a single throne made of stone stood in the middle of the room. In better days, there were a window, just at the left side of the massive seat, but now, that window was partially destroyed, letting the light of the moon illuminate the entire place, but specially the throne, and the person who was sitting on it.

When Mary laid her eyes on the person just above her, another chill ran down her spine, and she couldn't help but tremble, not exactly in fear, but in surprise and respect.

The woman who was sat in that throne looked extremely tall, even when seated, she wore a long, black and purple cape that covered her whole body, and the sleeves seemed to touch the ground. But that wasn't the most unusual piece of clothes that she was wearing; a headdress in the shape of horns involved her head, covering all of her hair and neck, coming all the way to her long chin. Mary Poppins couldn't be completely sure because of the distance, but the woman seemed to have a greenish skin… Mary also noted that the woman was reading a book, absentmindedly, just like when Flora had shown her for the first time to Mary, and didn't even notice that someone had arrived in the room.

The guard cleared his throat nervously, and Maleficent looked up, with an indifferent expression, perhaps a little bit annoyed of being interrupted, but she still seemed calm.

"_Yes?"_ She asked, and her voice was low and powerful, but still, somewhat soft.

"_This, uh, this woman said she… She wanted to see you, your Excellency"_ The guard stuttered, avoiding to look at his Mistress.

"_I see no woman…"_ Maleficent spoke, more irritated than before, running her eyes across the hallway they arrived.

Mary finally had perceived that she unconsciously hid herself in the shadows, avoiding to be seen by Maleficent. She quickly remembered herself of who she was, shook the fear away and cleared her throat as well, stepping into the light. The look of confidence and strength back on her face again.

"_Good evening"_ She said competently, making her way through the stairs until reaching to the upper level of the room, stopping right beside the sorceress, who looked at Mary with the slightest surprise on her face. _"I'm here because a friend of mine asked me; she said I must teach you some things…"_

Long moments passed until Maleficent could speak something. The surprise of having someone almost invading her castle like that was something completely different that she had ever experienced. Why that stupid guard hadn't stopped this arrogant girl? Why she looked at her with such superiority in her deep blue eyes? And most importantly: Why Maleficent was letting her do it?

Mary, on the other hand, couldn't be feeling more nervous. It wasn't the distance or the light after all; that woman indeed had a pale greenish skin, and even worse than that, she had bright yellow eyes, with black, hollow pupils, just like a reptile. The nanny could feel that those eyes were empty of all sorts of feelings, and to teach her how to love something would be more difficult than she thought… Still, Mary could see that she had quite an influence on the sorceress, for the one stood still for long moments, with her lips slightly parted. Mary had the urge to tell her to close her mouth, for that was rude and she wasn't a codfish… But she quickly changed her mind and stopped herself before she could say anything. Maleficent wasn't a child, and Mary surely knew she could be killed if she pestered that woman too much.

"_What things? Who are you?"_ Maleficent had to control her words for not to trip over her tongue, she had too many questions in her mind, and all she wanted was to get rid that impertinent little problem right away. But the question was; why didn't she do it? What she was waiting for?

"_Things that will come in time… Now, if you please get up, we can introduce each other properly"_ Mary outstretched her hand in the direction of Maleficent, to help her to get up, but the woman simply stood on her feet by her own.

The nanny immediately regretted to ask Maleficent to get up. She was considerably shorter than the other woman, almost a head of difference, and now that the sorceress was on her feet, she looked much more frightening and dangerous.

"_I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave this place"_ Maleficent said quite softly. All she wanted was to get rid of that woman. She still wondered why she hasn't killed the girl yet; was she… curious? Perhaps even interested in what Mary had to "teach" her? Or just amused by the fact of someone going all the way to her castle and having the nerve to tell her - the Mistress of all Evil – that she needed to learn things?

Despite the utter fear that now took control over Mary's heart, she stood still, trying with all of her might not to look away from that yellow and empty eyes. She had to do her job after all, and she had to do it the best way she could.

"_Oh my, this is not the way to introduce ourselves! My name is Mary Poppins and I very much wished to know your name as well"_ The nanny forced a smile on her red lips.

Maleficent blinked a little bit before getting more irritated. That was her castle after all, and there was nothing that little girl could do if the sorceress wanted her out.

"_Leave this place, immediately. I'm warning you"_ She still tried to control her voice, despite all the anger that was building up on her chest. After all, Maleficent could be many things, but she wasn't rude until it was completely necessary.

"_I'm sorry, but I won't leave until my task here is completed." _Mary couldn't help but raise her head a little bit more, showing her importance.

Maleficent suddenly laughed; a cold, unemotional laugh that made the other woman shiver unwillingly. She wouldn't leave? Fine, then maybe, the sorceress had to show her the way out…

* * *

**Mary Poppins is playing with fire! hahaha I still have a lot of interaction I want to put between those two, and I'm starting to think about a deeper plot... I think I'll watch the movies again to have ideas... hehe**

**Let me know what you though about it! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped

**Another chapter guys! Sorry I took so long! It was quite difficult for me to write this, but I have a feeling that the following chapters will be easier! haha**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

**btw, I'm working on a new CinderellaxTremaine fic (actually, two of them), but I'm not sure if people want to read about them anymore, let me know, please!**

* * *

Maleficent, in a swift, gracious move, had grabbed her scepter; a long, golden pole with a sphere that glowed in a frightening shade of bright green. Mary had to control herself for not taking two steps back in surprise and fright when Maleficent hit the floor three times, producing an unbelievable loud echo; the taller woman smiled wickedly at the nanny, who suddenly started to hear heavy footsteps approaching the throne room, along with animalistic screams, which made her shiver unwillingly and turn herself on her heels to see a scene that would freeze the blood in her veins.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of Maleficent's soldiers were now entering the room, called by their mistress, each one of them carrying spears or axes in their hands. Ones smaller or bigger than others, but all of them looking like humanized animals; pigs, birds, and even those who resembled like demons, were now climbing up the stairs towards Mary, until she was completely surrounded and trapped by the creatures.

"_Take Ms. Mary Poppins to the dungeons…"_ Maleficent spoke softly to her minions, without taking her empty eyes from the bright blue ones, which now were full of terror.

"_Oh, surely you won't do this to your guest, will you?" _The nanny stammered in her words, still holding her manners, but all she wanted to do was scream until she wasn't able to do it anymore.

"_Why, you said you wouldn't leave this place, so the least I can do is giving you a proper room to stay, don't you agree?"_ The sorceress took one step towards Mary, who backed away instinctively, and, for her agony, ended up hitting one of the guards.

That seemed to be the signal they were waiting for; in less than a second, a whole bunch of creatures started to scream savagely, fighting over to see who could grab the small lady, who now shrieked in complete panic, finally letting the overwhelming fear take over her, uncontrollable tears running down her horrified eyes.

"_Gently, my pets, gently"_ Maleficent almost whispered, but her voice seemed to be heard by her guards, who stopped to fight and cleared off, showing that two of them, - one who resembled like a very tall bird, and one who had a demon-like face – had seized Mary completely, holding her arms with an iron grip. _"I have plans for our little guest…"_

Mary Poppins looked up in shock and fear, a few lonely tears still ran down her face, her black small hat had fallen down; the delicate red flowers that adorned it, were now stampeded and destroyed on the floor, her somber outfit looked ragged in some places, and her long hair was starting to loosen up, a few strands falling in front of her face. She saw the sorceress; she saw the cruel smirk in those crimson red lips, and she saw the yellow eyes that stared directly at her very core, showing her nothing but pure hate and indifference.

"_You two, take her, the rest of you, out"_ Maleficent still looked calm, like the whole thing were nothing but a simple incident. She didn't get irritated for a moment, not even Mary's screams, that echoed for a long time through the corridors of stone seemed to annoy her. In fact, Maleficent enjoyed hearing screams… Cries of fear, panic, desperation, it was nothing but music to her, and she in fact missed when the sound slowly faded, telling her that her prisoner was already captive, far in the dungeons of the gigantic castle.

* * *

"_Please, let me go… Please!"_ Mary cried all the way to her cell. She thought the journey would never be over, that those creatures would take her farther and farther below the ground, and she would pass out from the panic and the images that were forming in her head about her future…

As they descended several floors of the castle, everything started to get darker and darker, (if that was possible) to the point when the only thing Mary could see was the lonely flame of an occasional torch that struggled to illuminate the cold, humid corridors she was being led through. In a sudden epiphany, Mary saw the dark corridors and stairs like her own inner self; dark, cold, desperate. With only a lonely torch in the darkness - her heart - still fighting, but almost completely overwhelmed by obscurity. As she walked, eerie shadows seemed to loom over her, and she couldn't say it was her own shadow, the shadow of her keepers, or the shadow of something else following her… It was exponentially harder to control her breathing and the beatings of her desperate heart.

Finally after what seemed an entire lifetime, Mary were thrown in a humid, small cell, with nothing but a stone bench and chains that seemed to be attached to the wall on the opposite side of the door. For a moment, the nanny feared that those creatures would harm her even more by arresting her with those chains, but Maleficent's minions just laughed at her before closing the door and locking it, leaving the prisoner in complete darkness.

The young woman stood still for a long time, hearing the loud laughs of those creatures slowly fading as they ascended to the higher levels of the castle. She still felt the adrenaline rushing trough her veins, the panic and the terror flowing across her whole body. It all seemed just like a terrible dream, and when she'd open her eyes, she would be in London, in an ordinary family house, taking care of children like she used to… But the reality came to her as a punch in the stomach, and she collapsed on the hard floor, crying loudly, hiding her face in her hands. She thought about Flora, her friend, and how she seemed cruel in asking the nanny to venture herself in that place… Of course Flora wasn't expecting a failure; she trusted in the young woman, she thought she was someone who could control Maleficent… But that wasn't the truth.

As the nanny sobbed and trembled on the floor she was completely lost. For the first time in her entire lifetime, Mary Poppins felt lost.

* * *

On the throne room, the mood wasn't very different; the two guards that had led Mary to the dungeons came back to inform their mistress that her prisoner was already in her place. They looked at Maleficent with expectant eyes, in the hope of receiving some reward for doing their jobs well, but the sorceress simply glanced at them before asking to take Mary's bag, hat and umbrella to one of the many vacant bedrooms across the castle.

She only thought about her request when her servants were long gone. She didn't really know why she wanted those things in a vacant bedroom… Perhaps she wanted Mary to stay? Was she so curious with the woman to reach to such a point? Did she actually want to hear what that petulant woman had to say? What were her plans, if she did have any?

"_Nonsense" _She rolled her eyes with herself, before turning around to face her throne and the book that was long forgotten due to the entire unexpected event.

Maleficent's first thoughts were getting back to her book, and she actually tried to focus her attention on the yellowed pages in front of her eyes, but her mind insisted in getting back to the woman who was now her captive… Those bright blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul – For she had a soul, although a very dark one - the look she gave when she got captured, the high-pitched screams that filled the entire castle with the agony and pain Maleficent liked so much… It now seemed like something… Wrong?

"_Of course not… That girl was trespassing. She was invading my castle and she deserved it…" _The sorceress blinked a few times before realizing something:

For the first time in her entire lifetime, Maleficent was trying to justify her actions.

* * *

**Argh, this is sooo short! I'm so sorry for that! I promise the next chapters will be longer! **

**Anyway, feel free to leave me a little review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
